Waiting For The End
by StoryBook Heros
Summary: It's a vampire apocolypse, and Kendall,Louis and Mary Margaret are the last ones left. Or are they? A crossover of BTR,Once Upon A Time, 1D, HTTYD,and Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1:The Usual Routine

Before I begin, let me explain everything. When I mean everything, I mean **EVERYTHING. **First of all, the

Whole story is in Mary Margaret's point of view. And of course I don't own anything! It's a crossover of Big Time Rush, One Direction, Once Upon A Time, Hunger Games, How To Train Your Dragon Devilmaycry and more on the way throughout the story so all characters from those are owned by the creators and junk. So, I got the idea to start this from listening to Linkin Park's Waiting for the End. So enjoy!

An Odd Way to Start a Morning

I peek my eyes open as the sunlight got into them. I let a yawn escape my lips as I let my arms fist the air. Louis still had his head resting on my left shoulder, his hands still gripping onto his crossbow that Katniss used to own before she got turned into a vampire, along with the rest of my loved ones. Kendall had his head on my lap as he didn't feel any of my body movement.

Louis opened his eyes as I sighed. He then positions himself next to my body as his right arm next to my left. He positions his crossbow on his lap as he yawns.

"Good morning, Mary Margaret." He bellows to me in a whisper as he ran his left hand through his chocolate colored brunette hair.

"Good morning," I whisper back with a smile.

"I see sleepy head is still snoozing," He smiles and points to the blonde still sleeping on my lap.

"Kindle, Kindle," I call him in a whisper while I lightly shake his head. He turns and says in his sleep, "5 more minutes Katie," while waving his hand in the air.

"Kendall, wake up!" Louis half whispers- half yells as I shush him. It's morning. 9:15 AM to be exact. The vampires could still be in the shadows, out in the open. I lift my right leg; the one Kendall was resting on, slowly. He caught on quick as he opens his eyes. He goes off and stretches his body.

"Morning, Kindle," I whisper loud enough for him to hear. He nods back as he runs his right hand through his blonde hair, brushing out the bangs out of his eyes.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Louis asks him. Kendall doesn't answer quick. Silence thickens the air. Then, he lets out a sigh. "Try to find food for now," He commands. That is our plan. This has been our plan for weeks now.

I slowly rise as I support myself on the concrete wall. Louis gets up a little faster than I did. He fastens his crossbow onto his sash attached to his back. I only have my dagger from my coat pocket as a weapon but it isn't superior as Louis' crossbow. Then there's my second dagger Gale lend me before all this happened. And then there's Kendall with his shotgun. Figure since he's our leader in the group. Finding food was another problem. It isn't hard finding food considering vampires here don't get burned in the sunlight. Only way to kill them is to stake them in the heart. Garlic doesn't work. Just makes them more mad.

We slowly walk out of the Parking Building we usually camp out in as Louis baracades the entrances so none comes close. There are hidden snares I set up so it can also catch some. We kept as quiet as usual as we walked. On high alert. But I hummed as we walked.

"_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_The tricky thing is _

_Yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers, just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards,_

_Winning battles with the wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands up,_

_And keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting_

_For you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching_

_To see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open_

_Keep your eye, eyes open _

_So here you are,_

_Two steps ahead and staying on guard,_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far _

_But turn around_

_Now they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown_

_And nobody comes to save you now_

_But you got something they don't_

_Yeah, you got something they don't_

_You just gotta keep your eyes open_", the lyrics compose in my mind. My friend Logan would sing it to me when I'm sad, but I guess it can't happen anymore. The lyric makes my let out a tear. I guess Louis notices because he stops and comes to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and asks if I'm okay. I nod in approval as we both catch up to Kendall. Sneaking through the streets during the day is something we do on a daily basis. Kendall directed us to Mr. Gold's old trinket shop. So, we must be on Main Street.

How is it so far? Review and I'll continue :D


	2. Chapter 2:James

He had to kick down the door, making the cobwebs and dust fly in the thick air. He also led us down the room as I broke down to the store counter. Layers upon layers of dust covered the surface of it. I let my finger and index finger of my right hand slide along the dust line, leaving a path trail. I was lost, deep within my thoughts. So deep that I couldn't hear Kendall or Louis go back into the store.

I stop in the middle of the dust trail that I made to notice a shadow figure behind the counter. I wipe my two fingers on the side of my pants and grip my dagger handle tighter. I slowly make my way behind the counter as my heart begins to race. The wood kept creaking as I turn my gaze to the figure, but I didn't do anything. Louis startles me by calling my name. I turn around to look over the brunette who called my name.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks me as if I'm crazy. I motion him to come over to where I am. He looks at where my gaze landed. The "sleeping" figure looked so familiar. I just can't remember. Louis points out who it is. He whispers the figure's name in my ear.

"James."

It can't be. I haven't seen him since when we got separated. He doesn't look different. His brunette silk hair, his lean figure. All that's different is that his skin is pale, and the teeth marks on his neck that made him change. His face as the same as I remembered. If James was here, where's-

""There you guys are!" Kendall yelled at the both of us with rage, breaking my thoughts before I could mention. Him. "Stop playing around and let's go." Louis follows Kendall as I take one last look at James, then I left with the two.

The next street we walk down to look for food is Heffron Dr. This street scares me. This street has the most vampire residence. Kendall had his shotgun ready as he tightly grips it. Seeing James still ran through my head. More thoughts come to plain view. Should I turn back to say hi? Is it worth getting my blood drained? What if he's the same, Cuda product wearing, cut right guy I know? My thoughts were endless.

Louis might have noticed because he lightly grips my shoulder and asks if I'm alright with a worried face. The ironic thing is that he's asking me if I'm okay when we're living in a vampire infestation in Story Brooke. I answer with a simple nod and fake smile. We both catch up with Kendall, then slow down our tracks.


	3. Chapter 3:No So Ruby Red

Kendall raises his hand in midair, signaling us to stop. He looks both was at the stores that line up on both sides of the streets. Silence thickens the air as it seems we're being watched. Kendall points to the right of the street, pointing at a gas station. We follow him inside as he fridges still worked, and some of the selves were still surprisingly stocked.

"So, Louis and I will grab as much as we can," Kendall instructed, pointing to me, he continues, "Mary Margaret, you will stand at the door and keep watch. If anything, you know the drill." I nod in approval and stand at the door. I grip the door handle of the gas station's front door and look both ways.

I turn back inside to see inside. Louis only grabbed the stuff we needed to survive. He grabs a twelve pack of water as Kendall checks for anyone else inside. I turn back outside as a figure catches my left corner eye.

"We have a walker!" I alert, looking into Louis' blue paranoid eyes as his mouth drops the bag of Lays he had his teeth hold. He puts down the water pack and heads to where I am, seeing what I see. The figure came closer and the face came clearer to me. It was Ruby. She would bring me coffee at Granny's café when I came. She walks down the street with a scared face expression. Her red and black hair like Lucy Stone's hair was out of place. She slowly walks towards us, before I could think, I run to, bringing her to a warm embrace. Louis follows after me.

"Where did you come from?" Louis asks as he helps bring Ruby into the gas station. She didn't speak but still was happy as ever she found me and Louis. She crosses her legs on the floor as we do the same next to her. I examine her features. She has a bruise on her left cheek and a scar next to her right eye. I couldn't bare seeing my friend hurt and beaten like this. Louis sighs, breaking my trait of thought. He runs a hand through his brunette hair, brushing out the hair in his eyes. I hear Ruby sigh and the silence thickens the room. I wonder what is running through Ruby's mind at the moment. I wonder what Louis thinks about all this. He must be confused like hell. Lovable oalf.

Kendall came in from the back with a confused face at the predicament. Telling by expression, he is taking in all this. Louis does a quick glare at me as I do the same to him.

'What's going on? Who the hell is this?" Louis does another look at me as I look back at Louis and Ruby. Then, I firmly look at Kendall. I wet my lips and my voice comes back to me.

"Kindle," I begin. I call him Kindle because of my Sothern accent by the way, "This is Ruby. My friend."

"Is she a vampire?"

"No." Louis firmly answers before I could. "She shows no sign of vampric activity. No fangs, no bite marks. Nothing."

"Then it seems you're with us now," Kendall says to Ruby. "Welcome, Ruby." I smile as Kendall welcomes my friend into the group. I stand up and straighten my posture. Louis does the same as the both of us help Ruby stand. The happy moment ends when the sound of glass breaking fills our ears. I slowly creep out as I peek my head out the door. I see a brunette headed figure. It was a male teenager, judging by his size and figure. He was feeding on something but I couldn't make it out. I let out a gasp as I cover my mouth with my left hand. I guess I gasped loud enough for the vampire to hear as he turns his direction towards me. The face came clear.

"Hiccup? Is that you?"

Whoa! Cliffhanger! Ha-ha!

So we now meet Ruby, who you know is from "Once Upon A Time."

And of course Mary Margaret is from it as well while Kendall is from BTR and Louis is from One Direction.

I made up that Mary Margaret calls Kendall 'Kindle' because Ginnifer Goodwin who plays Mary Margaret on the show was born In Tennessee. And if you're wondering where Hiccup is from, he's from How To Train Your Dragon.

Please review! Next chapter coming up!

Preview:

Humor

Drama

And will one of them turn into a vampire?


	4. Chapter 4:Vampire Hiccup

As he came closer to me, I didn't know what to do. _I was frozen inside, trying to make a move, but I was stuck in my shoes. I was paralyzed._ I wait for him to do something to me as I tightly close my eyes. Hiccup does the most surprising thing to me. He doesn't bite my neck and suck my blood out dry. He hugs me.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard! It's great to see you again! I missed you!" Hiccup smiled a fangy grin, taking me by surprise. He stops hugging me and makes eye contact, his hazel eyes meeting with my brown chocolate ones.

"Hiccup, how have you been? It's been a while." I say in a whisper. Kendall came out after. He is taken by surprise as well at the sight of a old friend. Hiccup is surprised to see his blonde buddy again.

"Kendall," Hiccup nods. I know deep down that he wants to hug the hell out of Kendall.

"Hiccup," Kendall nods back. I know he wants to do the same. Hiccup out stretches his arms open for a warm embrace by our blonde friend. Kendall didn't except his offer quick, making Hiccup add, "Come on, bro. I won't bite."

Kendall steps down but only reaches out his right hand for the brunette to shake. Hiccup takes up his offer and clasps his left hand with Kendall's right. Hiccup lets a smile plaster on his face, showing again his fangs. That's the little Hic I know. Even though he's different with pale skin and teeth marks on his neck and fangs, he's still Hiccup to me.

"Don't worry, Kendall. I'm not going to bite you, or suck your blood out. I only feed on fruit juice." Hiccup explains, showing a dry out apple in his hand. That's what he was feeding on. I couldn't see it far away though. Hiccup has my trust but I can't speak the same about Kendall. I clasp my hand with Hiccup's, showing that he has my full support and trust. He gives me a 'fangy' smile as I can't help but grin. Kendall grins a little at the sight of it. He wets his lips and asks one question.

"Do a lot of vampires do that?"

"No. I only do that. The rest only feed on blood of any kind." Not to mention he's the only vampire that remembers his loved ones. When you get bitten and turn into a vampire, you already lose your memory of your friends and family.

"So, we're safe around you?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah," Hiccup says.

"Who was it that made that sound?" Louis asks as he comes into the back. We all look at him as he looks at Hiccup.

"Who's the dude?" Hiccup whispers to me as I glare at him. He must only remember me and Kendall or some people because Louis and Hiccup were great friends before all this.

"Hiccup?" Louis asks blankly.

"How do you know my name?" Hiccup says.

"Because that's Louis. Louis Tomlinson," I try to explain to my vampric friend, "Your best buddy."

Louis got closer to hiccup as the two look at each other.

"It looks like I gotta help get your memory back." I say.

Recap!

Hiccup: "So far, we meet Ruby and me as a vampire."

Louis: "So there is more to come ahead."

Together: "Humor! Drama! Suspense!"


	5. Chapter 5:Up All Night

Before I start, this is the funniest chapter I typed. First, Kendall and Mary Margaret go at it, then Louis and Hiccup go at it about… Just read to find out…

Louis helps me start the fire as Kendall try tom warm Ruby by smothering her with a blanket he found in the storage. Night begins to fall, meaning **they** are coming. We decided to hide out in the gas station we found in the morning today. I help barricade the door as the fire begins to set. Hiccup blocks the back door as Louis sits down close to the fire. I sit criss cross next to him I try to warm myself by reaching out my hands to it. Louis gets closer to me as he runs a hand through his brunette hair. He lets out a sigh. Silence thickens the air. Ruby doesn't talk at all. I wish someone would someone would break the silence.

Hiccup enters back and takes his place next to me. He still doesn't remember Louis or Ruby but remembers Kendall and I. I wonder what runs through his mind.

"I'm not thinking about anything," Hiccup says.

"How did you do that?" I ask with a surprised face.

"Vampires can read people's thoughts. For example, Kendall still doesn't trust me." I learn something new today. Hiccup can read minds. I turn my gaze from his hazel eyes to the fire. It's a small one so no damage is done.

"Here, let me." Hiccup says he takes off his brown fur coat and puts it over me. Louis stands up and looks out the window. He still stands as Kendall comes.

"They're coming," he says, "Stay quiet." The fire alarm comes on. Kendall must have forgotten to turn them off considering the fridges still work. The sound of the piercing alarm makes up cover our ears. The sprinklers go off and drench us with water, also putting out the fire. Kendall disappears into the back and the alarms turn off. I look down at myself as I was now completely wet. I look at Hiccup and Louis who run a hand through their wet brunette hair. I look at now drenched Ruby as she looks at me. She begins to chuckle as I join in. I wipe the water off of my face as a glow catches my eye. I look to my left at Hiccup wipes the side of his face with his tunic sleeve. His hazel eyes were glowing light green, the rest were black as night.

"What?" He asks blankly.

"Your eyes. They're…. they're…."

"Glowing, I know." He says, finishing my sentence. Louis asks why they do that when I stare at Hiccup with fright of his eyes.

"It does that when…" he stops as his face becomes shocked, eyes widening, "There's another vampire present."

I look at Louis with wide eyes as he does to me too. I look at Ruby as well. The lights in the gas Station shut off and the only light in the room is Hiccup's glowing eyes. Kendall comes back and kneels to the floor. We lay down on our stomachs on the floor as we get ready to sleep. We don't go to bed as the sound of the vampires roaming the streets came clear. We look at each other and stay quiet. I lay next to Kendall and Ruby as Hiccup lays next to Louis across from us.

"Be quiet," Kendall whispers to me, even though we are all silent. I feel hostility come over me and I add in a half whisper-half yell, "You be quiet, you're talking!"

"Like you ain't talking," Kendall replies. The handle of the front door of the gas station judders and we immediately stop bickering.

"Hiccup," Louis calls, "Close your big ass glowing eyes."

"Look who's talking about having a big ass, Louis." Hiccup says. I chuckle and so does Ruby.

"At least I have an ass." Louis says back. The doors open and two vampires walk in as we back up into the shelves. Kendall, Ruby and I back away to the left as Hiccup and Louis back into the right. Hiccup had his eyes closed shut while Louis gripped his hand to help him move. The taller figure takes a whiff of the air.

"I smell… blood…. Rushing through the veins." The tall figure said. I keep my cool but I look over to Hiccup and Louis across from us. Hiccup looked scared. I don't know why. He is a vampire like the two. The voice then hits me. I know it. It belongs to Gale. Gale Hawthorne. My old friend. My old friend before we got separated. I doubt he remembers us.

"I smell it too," The vampire next to Gale add. Their footsteps get closer. Gale stops, I hear a cracking sound. It sounds as if someone broke a bone. I see hiccup jolt and almost let out a cry but Louis clasps his right hand over Hiccup's mouth. Gale was standing on Hiccup's left hand. Hiccup muffle- cries into Louis' hand. The silence thickens the air as we wait for this to end. The vampires leave and I sigh in relief. Hiccup takes Louis' hand off of his mouth.

"Please tell me you wash your hands, Louis."

Soo…..

There you have it! Another chapter done.

So it's Friday! Score!

Ok, the part about hiccup and Louis dissing each other about Louis' ass was hilarious to type! More coming up!


	6. Chapter 6:WattPad

Hey Guys! Sorry that's it's been awhile since I've continued this story. I don't have a laptop so that's why. However, this story is now on Wattpad! I dusted this story off and decided to pick up where the story last left off. It you wanna review on any chapters that are on Wattpad, you may comment it here. Thanks :3


End file.
